


"I'm A Detective Too." (David Singh)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Flash, Identity reveal. [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Flashbacks, Gen, Identity Reveal, POV David Singh, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: David Singh, captain of the CCPD, had always hated vigilantes. As a cop, he knew that there were rules to follow. Rules that vigilantes never follow. But then, the Flash showed up.----Weird things keep happening around his CSI, so Singh makes a connection.





	"I'm A Detective Too." (David Singh)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been awhile. It took me forever to finish this, and it's not even that long, but I still hope you like it.

David Singh, captain of the CCPD, had always hated vigilantes. As a cop, he knew that there were rules to follow. Rules that vigilantes never follow. That's why he never liked the Green Arrow, or any of the other vigilantes in Star City, or anywhere else. 

But then, the Flash showed up. He was saving the city from meta-humans, before CCPD even know that they existed. The more David figured out about the Flash, the more he started looking at their own Forensic scientist Barry Allen. The Flash had showed up around the same time that Barry had woken up from his coma. The coma he had been put in by a lightning bolt that had hit him the same day as the particle accelerator exploded. 

The first odd thing he noticed was how soon Barry had recovered. He still remembered the day he had found Barry motionless with glass and chemicals all around him. Just a few days ago he had gotten a report from Joe and STAR Labs, saying he wasn't up yet and they didn't know when he would. But suddenly, two days later he was already walking around the precinct greeting everyone. And even though he was overjoyed to see him again, it was still very weird. 

* * *

The second thing he noticed was the weird information Allen always seemed to have. He seemed to know about meta-humans, before the police even knew. And he always had secret information about meta's. 

* * *

_"Joe, where's Allen?" Singh looked around him, yet again waiting for the tardy CSI. _

_"Uhm, I think he was still packing his things in the lab." _

He was always late, even before the coma, but now it was like he was doing other things instead of being just tardy. 

Singh also knew Barry had been treated at STAR Labs, and that he was still going there. Why? He didn't know. He found the whole ordeal with Harrison Wells particularly weird. Apparently, Wells had killed Barry's mom, but had also left his life wealth and STAR Labs behind for him. He didn't doubt Barry, but still found it weird. 

The years went by, and the coincidences just kept coming. The sabbatical Barry took was just as long as the Flash was gone. And when he returned, he didn't look like himself. Just kept rambling on, making no sense at all. The next day, after the Flash showed up again, he was normal again.

* * *

There as one time where he almost wavered. He found it odd that Barry was after Clifford DeVoe. The man was just a normal professor, suffering from a horrible disease. He warned Barry to stay away from him, but he didn't. That resulted in a restraining order that he didn't actually want to give him. 

_"Allen? CCPD, open up!" Singh didn't want to do this, but he also had to do his job. Barry didn't open the door so they smashed it. Singh walked through the door and found Barry standing by a Christmas tree. _

_"Keep your hands where I can see them Barry." This must be a mistake. Barry Allen could never do anything bad to a human being. _

_That's when he saw the body. It was definitely DeVoe. _

_"Barry Allen, you're under arrest for the murder of Clifford DeVoe." _

* * *

_"Allen is one of the good ones."_

Singh had to testify in the trail, and even though he tried to tell the jury that Barry was one of the good guys, he had the idea he did more harm than good. 

_"Your Honor, I have to go." _

Barry left during his trail, at the same time Flash fought the meta-human with nuclear powers. Singh awarded him with the award of valor to the Flash, to Barry. But at the same time, he was sentenced to jail for life. 

* * *

The time that Barry was at Iron Heights was also the time that the Flash disappeared again. But he came back, and defeated DeVoe. He punched the satellite out of the sky, and when he was back on the ground, Singh saw his face. His mask was half-charred off, and he knew for certain. Barry Allen is the Flash. 

* * *

Now it was time for David Singh to move on, and give his post to someone else. 

_"And don't worry. If things get dicy as they tend to get around here, you'll have plenty of help. Isn't that right, Flash?" _

No matter where David Singh went, or what he did. He would never forget Barry Allen. He would never forget the Flash. 


End file.
